aguantando a filosofo
by pitufotontin
Summary: filosofo inventa una mentira al consejo de magia y convence a todos que...
1. Chapter 1

**fans de pitufo filosofo,abstenganse de leer**

* * *

estaban los pitufos comiendo, papa pitufo se habia ido a un viaje de 3 meses, a la mayoria le preocupaba que se produjera un caos

genio: hay que mantener bien vigilado a filosofo,estos dias son de los que no se cansa de causar problemas

pitufina: silencio,ahi viene

filosofo: ¿como estan amigos?  
oye genio,me tome el tiempo de mirar lo bien construido que estaba todo en la aldea ¿como adquiriste tanto talento?, pitufina ¿te cortaste el cabello?

pitufina: (confundida) ah no

filosofo: pues se te ve fantastico, fortachon ¿hiciste ejercicio?, te ves mas saludable que nunca

foratchon: ya estubo bueno ¿que hiciste?

filosofo: me ofendes , ¿que no me crees capaz de ser amable con ustedes porque quiero?

todos: no

tontin: yo si

filosofo: ¡ay tontin! ¿como puedes ser tan tonto? te dije mil veces que necesitaba que finjieran ser mis subditos para los hechiceros del consejo

genio: ya solto la sopa

fortachon: ¿y que te hace creer que te vamos a ayudar?

filosofo: usare una tecnica de convenser indiscutiblemente efectiva

se puso de rodillas

filosofo: ¡porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,porf avorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,  
porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavo r,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,  
porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavo r,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfa vor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfavor...

fortachon: eso no funcionara

despues de comer fue a su casa, tocaron la puerta,abrio

filosofo: porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,porfa vor,porfavor,porfavor,porfavor,..

fortachon: ¡no! (le cierra la puerta)

se dispuso a levantar sus pesas. al abrir su armario:

filosofo: porfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfav orporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porf avorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,po rfavor

fortachon: ¿pero como es que tu...ay ¡no!

luego fue al baño, corrio las cortinas y...

filosofo: porfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfav orporfavor,porfavor,porfavor

fortachon:¡no!

cuando fue a dormir

filosofo: porfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfav orporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,porf avorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor,po rfavorporfavor,porfavor,porfavorporfavor,porfavor, porfavor

fortachon: ¡esta bien!

filosofo: genial,aqui tienes una lista de lo que le toca a cada uno de la aldea, buena suerte

finalmente se fue

fortachon: esto sera una tortura (leyo el pergamino) y para colmo soy su bufon


	2. Chapter 2

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

toda la aldea se habia reunido para saber el papel que le tocaba en la farsa de filosofo

pitufina: ¡no puede ser! este es el peor papel que me pudo haber tocado

genio: no puede ser peor que su sirviente

pitufina: su esposa

genio: y si pudo

filosofo: ¡pitufines!

los mencionados se formaron enfrente de el

filosofo: ustedes tienen que ser mis adorables y bellos hijos , a ver...tu eres un malcriado (empujo a travieso) , tu eres fodongo (empujo a triston) y tu estas muy fea (empujo a sassette) ustedes 2 estan bien, solo que a este (nat) que se cambie de ropa

sassette: no estoy tan fea ¿verdad?

travieso: pues...

sassette: no me resondas

bromista: si voy a ser parte de esto ,por lo menos dejame ser el bufon

filosofo: no bromista,tu ya estas registrado como mi lambiscon personal

bromista: ¿porque?

filosofo: por venganza, sastre apurate con esos trajes

sastre: no me preciones

filosofo: y vete quitando esa voz de jarocho desafinado

sastre: oye yo nunca he dicho nada de tu voz de señora chismosa ..en tu cara

* * *

genio: ya sal

fortachon: (desde adentro de su casa) no pienso hacerlo,soporto ser el bufon de ese zonso,pero no voy a salir con este traje

genio: solo sera por unas horas

fortachon: ¿pero tenemos que usar esto? a ustedes solo les dieron un traje de sirvientes

genio: solo sal, ademas tu fuiste el que nos convencio de hacer esto

fortachon: queria ,bañarme y dormir tranquilo, ¿es mucho pedir?

genio: entonses si no quieres que filosofo te moleste el resto de tu vida sal ya

fortachon: deacuerdo, de todos modos no podria ser peor

salio con un traje de bufon (con cascabeles en el gorro) y de color rosa  
fortachon: odio esto

genoi: te oyes como gruñon

fortachon: me siento como gruñon, ¿y el rosa porque?

genio: seguro fue por venganza

pitufina tenia un vestido de mujer de la alta sociedad

pitufina: este corset me esta matando

fue con genio y fortachon

pitufina: este vestido es...(vio a fortachon)..lindo traje

fortachon: espero no verme ridiculo

pitufina: para nada,te vez bien

fortachon: ¿en serio? que bien, vamos a comer algo antes de que llegue el consejo

pitufina: si,pero adelantate, yo tengo que ..hacer algo por unos segundos

fortachon: bueno

se salio del cuarto quedando ella y genio

genio: ya se fue

los dos se rieron a carcajadas

pitufina: (muerta de risa) es el traje mas ridículo del mundo


	3. Chapter 3

había un pitufo vestido como sirviente que temblaba como loco

pitufina: solo espera unas horas y despues te podras poner tu taparabo salvaje

salvaje: akke

filosofo: salvaje , te recuerdo que tu personaje no habla,no quiero que el mas minimo sonido lo arruine todo

genio: filosofo,cochinon no se quiere bañar

filosofo: pues le diremos al consejo que es un vago

tontin: filo ¿que se supone que haga yo con este traje de marinerito?

filosofo: tu eres mi hijo,le dije al consejo que tenia 3 , pero los demas estaban horrorosos

bromista: filosofo ¿de donde voy a sacar tantos cumplidos para ti?

filosofo: solo tienes que pensar en lo exepcional que soy

pitufina: (en bajo) y di lo contrario a lo que piensas de el

filosofo: ya vienen, ¿todos saben que tienen que hacer?

todos : si

filosofo: bien

llegan los hechiceros (que son gnomos,duendes,ect)

filosofo:señores, ¿como estan?,les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde reino ,ella es mi esposa

pitufina: mucho gusto

filosofo: y estos son mis hijos

les señala a bebe,nat y tontin

gnomo: (susurrando) disculpe que se lo diga, pero uno de sus hijos se ve muy mayor como para ser hijo de usted (señala a tontin)

filosofo: lo que pasa es que tiene problemas de gigantismo

gnomo: ¿seguro?

tontin: miren , una piedra ,que bonita

gnomo: muy bien ,te creo

enano: y dejeme decirle que su esposa es muy bonita

pitufina: gracias señor

filosofo: pero que hacemos aquí hablando , vamos a comer algo


	4. Chapter 4

se sentaron,varios pitufos los atendian, todos obviamente a regañadientes

gnomo: la comida esta exelente, y digame ¿como se conocieron usted y su esposa?

filosofo: es una historia muy entretenida,tu cuentales

pitufina: no, tu cuentales

filosofo: no, insisto,tu cuentales

pitufina: ay no, hazlo tu

filosofo: que no hazlo tu

pitufina: que no,hazlo tu

filosofo: perdonen a mi esposa, no le gusta llamar la atencion, andale cuentales

duende: si señora , usted cuentenos

pitufina: bueno...yo ..estaba en ...(filosofo le paso una hoja abajo de la mesa) estaba caminando como vagabunda en el bosque, yo era una admiradora del gran y supremo dictador filosofo , yo le rogue durante años y años y años y años,hasta que al fin me acepto como su esposa,yo me quede maravillada de tener al mas grandioso ser como mi marido y que tanto amo ,me disculpan,tengo que ir al baño

se fue corriendo

filosofo: siempre llora con esa historia,la conmueve tanto

bromista: es porque ella esta loca por usted jefe, digo ,quien no amaria su sola precensia, es usted un dios ,un regalo del cielo...disculpen,tambien me puse emotivo

sale corriendo tambien

en el baño pitufina estaba lavandose los dientes y echandose una botella entera de enjuague bucal

pitufina: no puedo creer que me halla echo decir eso , espero que no pase nada peor

tocaron la puerta

bromista: pitufina, guardame algo de enjuague

los hecchiceros disfrutaban del baile del bufon

duende: fue bastante entretenido

fortachon: (fingiendo una sonrisa) gracias

se fue junto a genio

fortachon: (en bajo) matame


	5. Chapter 5

pitufina regreso a sentarse

duende: señora,que gusto que este aqui,precisamente su bufon me estaba platicando que despues de esa historia,siempre termina con un beso a su marido

pitufina: ¿el bufon que?

fortachon: no se haga la que no sabe, yo les dije de su beso diario para que no se incomodaran

duende: si nos encanta ver como dos personas muestran su amor mutuo

pitufina: pero no podria porque...acabo de comer y no me he lavado los dientes

fortachon: pero al amo no le importa eso ¿verdad?  
filosofo: besame,esposa querida

pitufina: (en bajo) ¿porque haces esto?

fortachon: te oi burlandote de mi traje linda, que seas mujer , no te exenta de venganzas crueles

pitufina: me las vas a pagar

fortachon: (en voz alta) bueno,¿porque habla tanto? beselo

todos los magos: ¡beso!,¡beso!,¡beso!

pitufina se inclino muuuuuuuy despacio esperando que ocurriera algo , no pasaba nada,ya estaba cerca y ...le cayo un plato de comida encima

vanidoso: oh,perdone señora, no me fije, creo que debemos llevarla a que se limpie

pitufina: si,adios

los dos salieron corriendo

pitufina: (lavandose el cabello) me voy a tardar un chorro en limpiarme esto

vanisodo: te ibas a tardar una eternidad en sacarte la ecensia de filosofo de tus labios

pitufina: si, si hubiera besado a ...filosofo (con asco) me tendria que fumigar la boca , gracias por interferir

vanidoso: ni lo menciones

pitufina: hazme un favor,¿ podrias decir que me voy a estar ausente el resto del dia?

vanidoso: claro, de todos modos solo estaran filosofo,el consejo y sus "hijos"

pitufina: te adoro 


	6. Chapter 6

**De una vez aviso que este fic es muuuuy corto, bastante, es una miniatura, la mayoria de los mios son asi de cortos, digo,para que despues no digan que esta corto de una vez se los hago saber , este es de hecho el penultimo capitulo , pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

gnomo: ¿ y su esposa? ¿no cenara con nosostros?

filosofo: no caballeros,solo estaremos ustedes,yo y mis hijos

duende: a mi me agradaron su bufon y su lambiscon personal ¿donde estan?

filosofo: tambien fueron a descansar

fuera de ahi los pitufos tomaron un respiro de las ordenes de filosofo

genio: aguanten pitufos ya casi se van

rastreador: ¡filosofo es insoportable! , los del consejo no son tan sangrones como pense

goloso: ¡pero ese huerco sinverguenza de filosofo esta abusando de nosotros!

sastre: es como si ya ni recordara que todo esto es una mentira

pintor: oui oui, ¡hay que poneglo en su lugag!

vanidoso: que es un lugag?

pintor: lugagggr

vanidoso: ¿un que?

pintor: su lugaggrgggg

vanidoso: que asco,parece que va a escupir

pintor: ¡es que es mi acento! cabeza de choglito!

vanidoso: ¿choglito?

pintor: ahg

nat: deberiamos decir la verdad

sassette: no podemos,se lo prometimos a filosofo

genio: y si no lo hacemos , nos va a pitufar mas de lo que ya lo hace

travieso: ademas ¿tu de que te quejas nat? ¡eres el hijo!

nat: ¡hijo de filosofo! ¿hay algo peor?

pitufina: si ¡tener que fingir que estas enamorada de el y que tuviste hijos con ..eso!, ay , solo de pensarlo me da cosa

fortachon: a mi tambien me da cosa

pitufina : ahora me cambiare...

bromista: ¿por otra menos gruñona JAJAJAJAJAJA

todos lo miraron serios

bromista: se oyo mas chistoso en mi cabeza

pitufina: como decia,me voy a cambiar y lavar el cabello , ya que ambos estan sucios por culpa de alguien que no mencionare...exepto que su nombre empieza con f y termina en ortachon


	7. Chapter 7

**este es el ultimo, yo ya habia dicho que era cortito **

* * *

filosofo: (tronando los dedos) sirvientes ¡mas agua!

genio: (rechinando los dientes) enseguida señor

gnomo: bueno, señor filosofo ha sido un placer estar con usted ,pero ya debemos partir

filosofo: no sin antes escuchar mi biografia ehh..

papa pitufo: (acaba de llegar) ¿que esta ocurriendo aqui? (se dio cuenta de que todos estaban vestidos con trajes ridiculos) ¿y porque todos estan vestidos asi?

filosofo: (nervioso) ay papa pitufo, yo les presentaba al consejo de magos..que por cierto ya se iban

duende: si ya nos ibamos

papa pitufo: ese no es el consejo

gnomo: (sudando) ¿de que habla hehe?

papa pitufo: yo vengo de alla

filosofo: ¿osea que no son los del consejo? que verguenza señores, (los empuja) sera mejor que se vayan ahora

troll: ¿de que hablas? tu ya sabias que solo somos unos tipos que te encontraste por ahi para que se hicieran pasar por el consejo a cambio de tartas de pitufresas ,para que los demas pitufos estuvieran bajo tu mando

todos: ¡FILOSOFOOOOOOOOOOO!

fortachon: ¡ME HICISTE USAR ESTE TRAJE DE BOBO!

Pitufina: ¡Y QUE ME PUSIERA UN CORSET!

bromista: ¡Y QUE TE ADULARA TODO EL DIA!

Nat:¡Y QUE YO USARA CORBATA!

sassette; ¡Y LE PUSISTE A SALVAJE...¡PUES ROPA!

filosofo: miren el lado bueno

todos:¿QUEEEEE?

filosofo: tontin se ve lindo en traje de marinero

todos: (en desorden) ah bueno,eso si ,no esta mal

Genio:¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!

fortachon: ¡ahora si te ganaste una buena pitufada!

pitufina lo detiene

pitufina: espera,tengo una mejor idea

unos minutos despues

genio: filosofo, sirveme limonada

filosofo: (con traje de mucama francesa) ya voy amo

pitufina: filosofo, ¿ya limpiaste mi vestido?

filosofo: ya casi

fortachon: ¡filosofo! haz algo divertido

filosofo: ¿como que?

fortachon: baila la pitufi macarena

filosofo se póne a bailarla a regañadientes

tontin: ay , yo tambien quiero bailar

se pone a bailar la misma cosa

filosofo: yo no hice nada para merecer esto


End file.
